shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gizmo
Gizmo is a character in Shadow Fight 3. He is a Legionary who loves hand-to-hand combat. He ends up developing envy towards the player, who used to be his partner, because they were always better than him. Story Chapter I: Legion Gizmo, along with Sarge, welcomes the player into the Shadow Squad. He trains the player to be a fighter. After the invasion led by Deng Rao is thwarted and June has been interrogated, Sarge decides to get the Sphere to gain the upper hand against Dynasty. Sarge leads the player and June to a false track; He sends Gizmo to the outskirts of Dynasty and then tells them that he ordered him to retrieve the Sphere. The player and June reach the Dynasty to catch up with Gizmo before he finds the Sphere. When they find him, Gizmo announces that he has become a rich man since he sold his shadow energy. He further boasts that he can beat the player with his bare hands. But, even with his skill in hand-to-hand combat, he is still defeated. Gizmo then reveals that he knows nothing about the Sphere. He was just there to have fun and and to kick some butts, the player's in particular. Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past 10 years after his defeat at the player's hand, Gizmo has now became a chief in the Legion. His body is cladded in metallic black armor with half his face turned black. These are the results of the countless deaths he had avoided, all of which were caused by shadow energy overdose. Gizmo was talking about the good old times with the Corporal of Eraser when the player and the others barge inside the Arsenal. After all those years, Gizmo still recognizes the player, and he is happy to see his old friend again. Gizmo commends the player's boldness to come here. The chain of command never meant anything to the player, but he is sure the Cleansing will change their tune. Gizmo reveals that the Corporal's troops are on their way to capture Moira. Shadow needed that child, and Gizmo claims he will become the ruler of Legion if he can give the girl to Shadow, and the Cleansing will follow. Gizmo then challenges the player once again to recall the good old days. He is now much stronger than his past self 10 years ago. But in the end, the player is always better than Gizmo, and they prevail against Gizmo once again. Boss Fights Gizmo is fought as the second boss of Chapter I. He fights with the Legion fighting style, wields a Battle Sword as his weapon, and utilizes two exclusive abilities and three perks. The fight consists of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. Initially, he uses his Battle Sword. Getting hit by his weapon will stun the player. After the player is stunned, Gizmo will abandon his weapon by stabbing it into the ground and fight the rest of the fight bare-handed. Gizmo is later fought as the last boss of Chapter VII: Part I. The fight consists of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. Gizmo wields a One-handed Sword as his weapon, but he is still a fan of hand-to-hand combat. When he enters shadow form, he changes his weapons into a pair of shadow shields attached on both arms, which he treat as if they were brass knuckles. Gizmo's fighting style when using the shields is the same style as the Legion unarmed style. Gizmo also has the ability to absorb the player's shadow form, damaging the player and making himself entering shadow form instantly. Gallery Old friend (5).jpg|Gizmo as a boss in Chapter I. Old friend (10).png|Gizmo prefers to fight bare-handed. Gizmo The Immortal (6).jpg|Gizmo as a boss in Chapter VII Trivia *Gizmo has an older sister named Greta. She appears in Chapter II as a minor character. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Legion